Problem: Simplify the expression. $(q+4)(-5q-2)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${q+4}$ onto the ${-5q}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {-5q}({q+4}) + {-2}({q+4})$ Then distribute the ${-5q}.$ $ = ({-5q} \times {q}) + ({-5q} \times {4}) + {-2}({q+4})$ $ = -5q^{2} - 20q + {-2}({q+4})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = -5q^{2} - 20q + ({-2} \times {q}) + ({-2} \times {4})$ $ = -5q^{2} - 20q - 2q - 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -5q^{2} - 22q - 8$